Cursed
by A Lifetime of Memories
Summary: Sasori terlahir dengan sebuah kutukan. Semua yang tersentuh olehnya akan melebur dan lenyap. Hal yang membuatnya disebut monster oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Itulah alasannya mengapa ia mengurung dirinya di sebuah puri di kawasan istana kepresidenan. For ALM III (Body). AU.


Setelah presiden dilantik dan tepat sebelum mereka menjalankan tugasnya, terlebih dahulu presiden dan keluarganya harus melapor pada seseorang atau _sesuatu _yang berada di dalam sebuah puri di kawasan istana negara. Awalnya Kizashi berpikir bahwa semua itu hanya rumor yang sengaja dihembuskan untuk menakut-nakuti para calon presiden. Tapi disinilah ia. Berdiri di depan sebuah puri tua tak terurus dengan tujuan untuk melapor bahwa ialah presiden Jepang dalam kurun waktu lima tahun mendatang. Tanpa sadar genggaman tangannya pada Mebuki dan Sakura menguat. Entah mengapa ia merasa ini awal dari sebuah kutukan pada keluarganya. Andai saja ia percaya.

**Cursed**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, Rated T, OOC  
>Theme: Body (Touch)<strong>

Haruno Sakura adalah anak semata wayang presiden Jepang yang ke-11, Haruno Kizashi. Kedua orang tuanya sangat menyayangi dan bersikap protektif padanya. Mungkin itu ada kaitannya dengan penyakit yang di derita oleh sang gadis. Sejak berumur delapan tahun, para dokter telah memvonisnya memiliki jantung yang lemah.

"_Tou-san_, apakah tidak sebaiknya Sakura tidak kita bawa kesini?" Sakura mendengar ibunya berbisik pada ayahnya. Kedua orang tuanya memang bersikap protektif padanya, akan tetapi ibunya lah yang paling protekif. Itu sebabnya wanita paruh baya itu tidak menyukai fakta bahwa anaknya harus memasuki sebuah puri tua berdebu. Menurutnya itu tidak sehat bagi Sakura. Lagipula ia merasa bahwa puri ini memiliki sesuatu yang akan membahayakan putrinya.

"Mereka berkata bahwa kita harus melakukannya satu keluarga, Itu berarti Sakura juga harus menemaniku." Mebuki mengeram tidak menyukai akan fakta itu. Ia sangat mendukung karir suaminya, akan tetapi bukan berarti ia akan mengorbankan kesehatan anaknya begitu saja. wanita berambut jingga itu hendak memberikan argumennya pada sang suami saat tiba-tiba saja Sakura berbicara.

"Tidak apa-apa _kaa-san_, lagipula bukankah _kaa-san_ tahu aku menyukai bangunan-bangunan tua seperti ini?" ucap Sakura berusaha menenangkan ibunya. Mebuki menghela nafas panjang.

"Yang aku khawatirkan bukanlah puri ini, tapi isinya. Perasaanku tidak enak." Sakura mengeryit tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan ibunya.

_**KRIIIEET**_

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk sebelum malam tiba," ucap Shimura Danzo, sekertaris istana yang menemani mereka. Pria paruh baya itu melangkah masuk, diikuti dengan keluarga Haruno yang melangkah dengan sedikit ragu. Sakura membuka mulutnya kagum saat tiba-tiba saja beberapa obor yang terpasang di dinding tersulut api, sehingga menerangi ruangan meski hanya dengan cahaya temaram.

_Seperti sihir…._

"Lewat sini, sebaiknya kalian mengikutiku jika tidak ingin tersesat. Dan percayalah, kalian tidak menginginkannya." Sakura bisa merasakan genggaman ayahnya semakin mengerat.

Gadis itu memandangi isi puri dengan kagum. Tidak, tidak ada property mahal atau koin-koin emas berhamburan seperti yang ada di cerita dongeng kesukaannya. Hanya terdapat beberapa patung zirah kuno yang entah bagaimana tidak berkarat, dan sebuah lampu gantung besar yang antik dihiasi dengan puluhan lilin kecil di tengah-tengah ruangan .

Mereka terus mengikuti langkah Danzo hingga memasuki sebuah ruangan luas dimana lantainya ditutupi dengan permadani berwarna merah pekat. Di ruangan itu terdapat empat buah pilar di masing-masing sudut ruangan, di tengah ruangan terdapat beberapa anak tangga dengan sebuah singgasana terletak di atasnya. Nampak seorang pemuda duduk di singgasana yang sepertinya di lapisi oleh emas itu.

"Kenalkan, beliau _Akasuna no_ Sasori, penghuni puri ini." Ucap Shimura sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, menunjukkan rasa hormat yang teramat sangat pada sang pemuda. Pria paruh baya itu bahkan tak pernah menundukkan kepalanya di depan Kizashi, sang presiden terpilih. Itu berarti pemuda yang sedang duduk di atas singgasana mewah itu merupakan orang yang teramat penting.

Sakura mengamati pemuda yang duduk dengan angkuh di singgasana mewahnya. Meskipun tidak terdapat cukup penerangan, ia bisa tahu bahwa pemuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah menyala, seperti warna permadani yang berada di ruangan ini. Ia juga bisa tahu bawah pemuda itu memiliki usia yang sama dengannya, atau bahkan lebih muda lagi.

"Ini adalah Haruno Kizashi, sang presiden terpilih. Dan disampingnya adalah anak dan istrinya." Pemuda itu memperhatikan mereka bertiga dengan tatapan bosan. Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, maaf sudah mengganggu anda," ucap Danzo sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Ayo Haruno-_san_. Kita kembali."

_Hanya begitu? Kau bercanda kan?_

…

Sakura memandang bangunan puri yang ada di depannya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku sketsa. Sejak ia pergi ke puri tu seminggu yang lalu, ia bertanya kepada kedua orang tuanya, bahkan Danzo tentang puri itu, kapan dibangun, untuk apa dibangun, dan terutama siapa penghuninya, dan mengapa ia tinggal disitu sendirian. Tapi jawaban yang ia terima selalu sama. Mereka hanya tersenyum—pengecualian untuk Danzo, karena ia tidak pernah tersenyum. Dan berkata padanya untuk tidak mendekati puri itu lagi. Hal itu hanya membuatnya semakin penasaran.

Sakura bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka melawan perintah kedua orang tuanya. Jika ayah dan ibunya berkata jangan, maka ia tidak akan melakukannya. Akan tetapi entah mengapa ia merasa puri ini benar-benar telah memikat hatinya. Itu sebabnya ia tetap pergi ke tempat ini sekalipun kedua orang tuanya—dan Danzo, melarangnya untuk mendekati puri.

Gadis itu melihat ke arah sekitarnya dan tersenyum saat mendapati sebuah pohon rindang tak jauh dari puri. Ia segera melangkah menuju ke bawah pohon dan mulai membuat sketsa puri. Sakura sedang tenggelam dengan dunianya, saat tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati bahwa pintu puri yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka. Ia terdiam sesaat dan kemudian melirik ke arah sekitarnya. Tidak ada seorangpun kecuali dia yang ada di wilayah sekitar puri. Pepatah berkata, kesempatan yang sama tidak akan terjadi dua kali. Itu sebabnya ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk masuk ke dalam puri. Dengan langkah riang, Sakura melangkah menuju puri.

"Erm…, Halo?" sapa gadis itu sedikit ragu saat memasuki ruangan dalam puri. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha membiasakannya dengan kegelapan, karena entah bagaimana obor yang seharusnya terbakar saat pintu terbuka, kini tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbakar. Saat ia berniat untuk masuk lebih kedalam tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangannya ditarik, dan menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari dalam puri.

_**BLAM! CKLEK.**_

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pintu puri yang tadi sedikit terbuka kini tertutup, dan digembok. Dan kini di hadapannya berdiri Danzo, yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tidak sepatutnya kau berada di dalam." Ucap Danzo penuh penekanan. Sakura menatap Danzo dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi pintunya terbuka, jadi aku pikir—"

"Lebih baik kau segera kembali ke bangunan utama, nona muda. Dan sebaiknya kau mendengarkan nasihatku, jangan dekati puri ini."

Sakura menatap kepergian Danzo dengan kecewa. "Haaaah, nampaknya aku memang tidak boleh masuk ke dalamnya."

Ia hendak kembali ke bangunan utama, saat tersadar bahwa ia tak lagi memegang buku sketsa miliknya. Mata gadis itu membesar, sepertinya buku itu terjatuh di dalam saat Danzo mengejutkannya tadi. Buku sketsa itu sangat berharga untuknya. Itu merupakan pemberian neneknya sebelum meninggal.

Diantara keluarga besar Haruno, hanya Sakura dan neneknya yang memiliki hobi melukis, itu sebabnya mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Saat ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas, neneknya memberikan sebuah buku sketsa. Cover buku sketsa itu merupakan lukisan yang dibuat oleh neneknya sendiri. Ladang gandum dengan latar langit bermandikan bintang. Tiga bulan kemudian, nenek Sakura meninggal karena penyakitnya. Mulai saat itu Sakura sangat menjaga buku sketsanya, dan hanya menggunakannya untuk menggambar sesuatu yang benar-benar ia sukai. Seperti puri tua yang entah mengapa menarik perhatiannya itu.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia harus mengambil kembali buku sketsa miliknya. Bagaimanapun caranya.

…

Keesokan harinya Sakura berjalan mengendap-ngendap keluar dari bangunan utama, sesekali gadis itu menengok ke arah kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan tak ada pelayan istana, pekerja, atau bahkan para _bodyguard_ yang melihatnya. Sepengetahuannya, hari ini Danzo akan pergi ke luar istana untuk melakukan sesuatu yang entah apa. Ayah dan ibunya pun pergi berkunjung ke Nagoya untuk inspeksi dadakan. Itu berarti ini kesempatan emas baginya untuk pergi sekali lagi ke puri tua itu, menyusup masuk, mengambil sketsa miliknya, dan kemudian keluar. Masalah pun terselesaikan dengan baik, dan ia tak akan pergi lagi ke puri itu. _Win win solution_.

Gadis itu mengerang kesal saat sampai di depan puri. Ia lupa jika kemarin Danzo menggembok pintunya sehingga tidak memungkinkan ia untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" membuka gemboknya dengan paksa tidak mungkin ia lakukan, karena saat Danzo melihatnya ia pasti akan langsung tahu bahwa untuk kedua kalinya ia berusaha masuk ke dalam puri tua itu. Ia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan pria itu. Danzo itu menakutkan.

Sakura menggigiti ujung jempolnya, kebiasaan gadis itu ketika sedang berpikir. Ia memandang ke sekitarnya, dan tidak sengaja matanya melihat jendela puri. Ah, jendela! Ia bisa masuk melalui jendela! Mungkin saja ada jendela yang tak terkunci! Jendela di puri itu cukup lebar, dan tinggi seperti puri pada umumnya, tapi jika ia melompat sedikit, ia pasti langsung bisa menggapainya.

Sakura bergegas memeriksa jendela-jendela yang ada di lantai satu. Gadis memekik kesenangan saat mendapati jendela yang berada di bagian samping puri tidak terkunci. Dengan melompat ia menaiki jendela yang terbuka.

"Tidak sepatutnya seorang gadis bersikap seperti itu." Sakura terkejut. di sudut ruangan nampak seorang pemuda memandangnya dengan tatapan mencela. Gadis itu menatap tak percaya, sehingga tanpa sadar tumpuannya pada bibir jendela tidak seimbang dan membuatnya terjatuh.

_**BUKK!**_

"Aw!" pekik Sakura. Gadis itu meringis sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang terasa sakit. Ia melirik sebal ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang hanya menatapnya dan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menolongnya. "Hei! Bukankah kau seharusnya menolongku?!" Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya menatap bosan ke arah Sakura dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Hei, tunggu!" Sakura bangkit dari posisinya dan segera menyusul sang pemuda. Gadis itu merinding saat menyadari bahwa puri itu sangat gelap. Entah bagaimana, tapi cahaya matahari dari luar tidak mencapai bagian dalam puri.

Sakura melangkah dengan cepat, bahkan nyaris berlari untuk menyamai langkah sang pemuda. "Hei! Kau bisa berbicara kan? Aku tahu kau bisa, Hei! Jangan biarkan aku berbicara sendirian. Itu konyol tahu, lagipula puri ini mengerikan!" Sakura melirik ke arah sekitarnya, dan menyadari bahwa mereka kini tengah melangkah di sebuah lorong panjang yang gelap. Ia merasa sedikit takut. "Hei—"

"Kau berisik, bocah!"

"Ah! Rupanya kau bisa berbicara. Kukira tadi hanya khayalanku saja." ucap Sakura sarkatis. Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan pemuda itu padanya. "Hei, tunggu aku, disini gelap aku tidak mau tersesat. Lagipula kau mau kemana sih? Aku harus mengambil buku sketsaku di aula depan, kau bisa menunjukkan arah kesana kan?"

"Sasori."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti.

"Lebih baik kau segera keluar." Ucap pemuda itu lagi tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh?" Sasori menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menilai.

"Kau mengalami gangguan pendengaran?" Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan yang diberikan pemuda itu padanya. "Aku bilang, lebih baik kau segera keluar." Ucap pemuda itu namun dengan sedikit lamat dan penuh penekanan. Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas semua ucapanmu rambut merah! Dan aku tidak akan keluar sebelum menemukan buku sketsa milikku! Lagipula bukankah berkata tidak sepantasnya seorang gadis melompati jendela? Itu artinya kau harus membawaku keluar melewati _pintu. _Ah, tapi kita harus pergi ke aula depan, aku harus mengambil buku sketsaku."

"Kutarik ucapanku. Kau bukan seorang gadis. Kau sekarang bisa keluar seperti cara kau masuk tadi." Sakura merasakan kemarahannya mencapai ubun-ubun. Pemuda yang ada di depannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Dan kutarik juga ucapanku. Lebih baik kau tidak usah berbicara. Kau menyebalkan!" pekik Sakura emosi. Gadis itu membalikan badannya dan melangkah dengan emosi. Entah bagaimana ia sudah kembali ke ruangan dengan jendela yang terbuka. Ia menengok ke arah belakang dan tidak melihat sosok sang pemuda sama sekali. Dengan rasa kesal yang memuncak, ia melompati jendela, dan kembali ke gedung utama tanpa sekalipun menengok ke arah belakang.

Ah, ia lupa bahwa ia belum mengambil kembai buku sketsa miliknya.

…

Tidak seperti dugaan orang-orang disekitarnya yang menyangka bahwa ia adalah sosok gadis manis yang feminine—karena kesukaannya akan warna merah muda dan penampilannya, jauh dibalik itu semua sosok Sakura yang sesungguhnya adalah gadis tomboy yang temperamental. Itu sebabnya saat ini ia ingin meninju wajah pemuda berambut merah itu hingga ia berteriak kesakitan. Ia ingin wajah datar sang pemuda menjadi retak dan digantikan dengan wajah putus asa, dan penuh penderitaan.

"Sakura-_chan,_ aku dengar hari ini kau tidak berada di bangunan utama seharian." Sakura yang berada di atas ranjangnya terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja mendapati ibunya kini sudah duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Ah, iya…. Tadi aku berkeliling untuk melukis." Mebuki tersenyum lembut saat mendengar ucapan anaknya.

"Apa _kaa-san_ boleh melihatnya?"

"Ten—" ucapan gadis itu terhenti saat tersadar bahwa ia tidak bisa menunjukkan buku sketsa miliknya. Pertama, ia menggambar sketsa puri yang menurut ibunya tidak boleh ia dekati, dan yang kedua, buku sketsanya masih tertinggal di puri yang dimaksud itu.

_Oh crap._

"Tentu saja tidak boleh, itu belum jadi, nanti aku akan menunjukkannya pada _kaa_-_san _jika sudah selesai." Sebuah senyuman terpatri di bibir Mebuki.

"Kau sama seperti nenekmu. Baiklah kalau begitu. _Oyasumi _Sakura-chan…" Sakura tersenyum lembut saat merasakan kecupan di keningnya.

"_Oyasumi Kaa-san_…"

Keesokan harinya Sakura kembali mengendap-ngendap menuju ke puri tua itu lagi. Hari ini ia harus mengambil buku sketsa miliknya. Apapun konsekwensinya. Bahkan jika itu artinya ketahuan oleh Danzo. Mungkin pria itu akan memakluminya jika ia menjelaskan padanya bahwa ia hanya ingin mengambil buku sketsa miliknya? Harapan yang tipis sih memang, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk berpikir optimis kan?

Sakura masuk ke dalam puri dengan cara yang sama seperti kemarin.

"Kau lagi." Sakura tersentak kaget. Gadis itu mendongak, dan mendapati pemuda berambut merah itu bersandar di pintu ruangan.

"Kau lagi." Dengus Sakura sambil meniru ucapan sang pemuda. Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya saat gadis itu tak mengacuhkannya dan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Yap!" Cahaya terang tiba-tiba menyinari ruangan itu. gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat bahwa senter yang dibawanya bekerja. Sakura berjalan dengan angkuh keluar dari ruangan, dan tak menoleh sekalipun ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Sekarang aku tidak memerlukanmu lagi bocah. Aku sudah bisa melihat—" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat di depannya terdapat dua lorong. Ia tidak tahu harus pergi ke arah mana.

"Tersesat?" wajah Sakura memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasori. Pemuda itu berjalan melewati Sakura dan melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei, tunggu!" Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasori, sesekali ia harus sedikit berlari agar tidak tertinggal oleh pemuda itu. Sakura melirik ke arah sekitarnya dan merinding. Senter yang dibawa olehnya tak bisa mengalahkan kegelapan yang ada di dalam puri. Ia ingin pemuda yang ada di depannya mengantarnya ke bagian depan dan mengambilkan buku sketsa miliknya. Tapi ia tak ingin membuatnya marah dan memilih untuk meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sakura merinding membayangkan hal itu. sendirian di sebuah puri yang sangat gelap.

Sakura memandangi pemuda di depannya. Sendirian di puri yang gelap. Itu deskripsi yang pas untuk pemuda itu. Apa ia tidak takut? Apa ia tidak merasa kesepian? Langkah pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Eh, kenapa berhenti?" Sakura mendecih kesal saat pemuda itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia mengedarkan senternya ke sekeliling ruangann dan menemukan buku sketsa miliknya tergeletak di lantai. Pemuda itu telah mengantarnya ke aula depan! Sakura melangkah ke arah pemuda itu, hendak memeluk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Akan tetapi pemuda itu mundur dan menghindari pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memelukmu dan berterima kasih." Jawabnya polos. Sasori memandangnya beberapa saat dan melangkah mendekati pintu keluar. Sakura mengamati saat pemuda itu membuka pintu, membuat cahaya menyinari wajah tampan sang pemuda. Mata gadis itu terbelalak saat melihat daun pintu yang tebal itu tiba-tiba melebur.

"Keluarlah."

…

Ia sempat mengira bahwa Sasori merupakan _vampire_ yang sebenarnya berada di balik kekuasaan pemerintahan Jepang selama ini. Akan tetapi asumsi itu buyar saat melihat tubuh sang pemuda meleleh. Bukankah seharusnya vampire akan mati jika terkena matahari? Ah, atau mungkin tubuh vampire sebenarnya akan bersinar saat terkena matahari seperti di novel terkenal itu? Ah, tapi tubuhnya tidak bersinar. Wajahnya memang terlihat sangat tampan di bawah cahaya matahari, tapi dia tidak bersinar.

"Apa itu artinya dia memang bukan_ vampire_?"

"Berbicara sendiri lagi?" Sakura melihat ibunya yang tersenyum geli memandangnya dari pintu kamar.

"_Kaa-san_…" wajah Sakura memerah saat kebiasaan jeleknya diketahui oleh ibunya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menimbang beberapa saat.

"Apakah _kaa-san_ percaya bahwa monster itu ada?" Mebuki menatap heran ke arah anaknya.

"Apa kau membaca novel fantasi lagi? Buku itu dikatakan fiksi karena apa yang terkandung di buku itu hanya rekaan semata Sakura. Kau tahu bahwa mereka itu tidak ada." Ucap Mebuki sambil melangkah mendekati Sakura yang kini sedang duduk di meja belajarnya. Wanita paruh baya itu mengelus rambut Sakura, menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada anak satu-satunya.

"Berarti anggapan bahwa vampire akan meleleh saat terkena sinar matahari atau bersinar seperti berlian itu tidak benar?" Mebuki tertawa geli. Terkadang Sakura bisa bersikap sangat polos. Oh, betapa ia menyayangi putri semata wayangnya ini.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tertarik dengan _vampire_?"

"Hm…. _Kaa-san_ ingat pemuda berambut merah yang kita temui di puri itu?" Tubuh Mebuki menegang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Kau mengira di seorang _vampire_?" ucapnya kering.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, "dia memang seperti itu kan? Tapi dia tidak meleleh saat terkena matahari. Tubuhnya juga tidak bersinar saat cahaya matahri menerpa tubuhnya."

"Kau— kau bertemu lagi dengannya?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah. Mebuki menghela nafas panjang.

"Dia tidak jahat. Dia menolongku mengambilkan buku sketsa yang tertinggal di dalam puri. Waktu itu aku masuk ke dalam puri karena penasaran dengan pintu yang biasanya tertutup itu menjadi terbuka. _Gomen… Kaa-san_ marah padaku?"

Mebuki melirik ke arah buku sketsa yang terletak di atas meja. Ia tahu betapa pentingnya buku sketsa itu bagi Sakura.

"_Kaa-san_ tidak marah. Hanya saja—" Ucapan Mebuki terhenti saat melihat Sakura tengah memainkan tepian rok yang ia gunakan dan menekuk bibirnya, seperti akan menangis. "Hah, sudahlah. Apa dia baik?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Mebuki menarik kursi dan duduk di samping anaknya.

"Sekarang ceritakan pada _Kaa-san _apa yang terjadi kemarin." Sakura menceritakan tentang ia yang sebenarnya membuat sketsa puri, Danzo yang memegorkinya, Sasori yang membantunya menemukan kembali buku sketsa kesayangannya, serta tubuh pemuda itu yang tidak apa-apa meskipun terkena matahari.

"Apakah menurut _kaa-san_ dia itu _vampire_? Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya di _werewolf_? Ah, tapi jika dia _werewolf_ seharusnya dia bisa keluar dari puri itu, matahari kan tidak mempengaruhi werewolf. Ah, tapi dia memang tidak takut dengan matahari, lalu kenapa dia tidak keluar dari puri itu?" Mebuki tertawa saat mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padanya?" Sakura menatap Mebuki tak percaya.

"_Kaa-san_ mengijinkanku pergi menemuinya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Lagipula kau memang sudah pergi kesana meski _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ sudah melarangmu. "

"_Gomen_…."

"Tidak apa-apa, dia baik _kan_?"

"Iya, aku rasa begitu…." Jawab Sakura lamat. Mebuki menaikkan alis matanya.

"Kau rasa?"

"Ah tidak, dia memang baik." Pemuda itu memang tidak pernah tersenyum padanya, atau menawarinya minuman. Pemuda itu juga sepertinya tidak menyukai pelukan. Ah, mengingat hal itu membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Wajahmu memerah."

"Ti—tidak! Wajahku tidak memerah!" Mebuki terkekeh geli. Nampaknya firasatnya saat bertemu dengan Sasori itu berkaitan dengan intuisinya sebagai ibu. Firasat bahwa anak gadisnya akan jatuh cinta pada sang pemuda tampan berambut merah itu. sebuah senyuman lembut terpatri di wajahnya yang ayu.

"Jika kau sudah akrab dengannya, kenalkan dia padaku." Kali ini sebagai orang tua dan calon kekasih anaknya." Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"_Kaa-san_!"

"Hahahahahahaha"

…

Mulai saat itu setiap hari Minggu, saat Danzo mengambil cuti, dan kedua orang tuanya menikmati waktu berduaan mereka— Kizashi dan Mebuki merupakan pasangan paruh baya yang masih romantis. Hal yang membuat Sakura sedikit geli. Ia menghindari hari dimana ayahnya sedang berada di rumah. Meskipun ibunya memberinya ijin, ayahnya tetap bersikeras agar ia tak mendekati puri itu. itu sebabnya ia memilih untuk pergi ke puri itu disaat ayah dan ibunya, serta Danzo tentunya, tidak ada di kawasan istana.

Sakura selalu duduk di tepian jendela sementara Sasori berada di ambang pintu ruangan. Mereka akan mengobrol dengan Sakura yang mendominasi pembicaraan dan sesekali Sasori akan menyahutinya dengan gumaman. Jika ia beruntung maka Sasori akan berbicara dengan kalimat penuh padanya.

Hari ini merupakan minggu ke enam dari pertemuan mereka, dan rutinitas itu tetap terjadi. Sakura menatap Sasori dengan frustasi. Hari ini pemuda itu tidak menanggapi ucapannya sama sekali. Bahkan tidak dengan gerakan kepala sekalipun. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam puri, ingin melihat pemuda itu lebih jelas dan menanyakannya apakah minggu lalu ia sudah berbuat salah hingga sang pemuda tak mengacuhkannya.

"Kau tidak akan menolongku?" Sasori menaikkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ia melihat sepertinya gadis itu hendak turun dari bibir jendela dan masuk ke dalam puri.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk ke dalam puri."

"Tentu saja aku ingin." Dahi Sakura berkerut mendengar ucapan Sasori. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa kini Sasori sudah berbicara dengannya satu kalimat penuh.

"Selama ini kau tidak pernah masuk."

"Dan bukan berarti aku selamanya tidak ingin masuk. Sekarang bantu aku." Ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan tangganya, menunggu bantuan pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak ingin menyentuhmu." Sakura memandang Sasori sebal. Jika pemuda itu tidak ingin menolongnya untuk turun, ia cukup mengatakannya begitu, tak perlu berkata sok dramatis bahwa ia tak ingin menyentuhnya. Memangnya dia membawa virus yang berbahaya sehingga pemuda itu tak sudi menyentuhnya begitu?

Sakura meloncat dengan sigap kedalam ruangan. Ia melirik ke arah Sasori yang masih tak bergeming dari posisinya. Pemuda itu memang sama sekali tak ingin menolongnya.

"Terkadang kau menyebalkan. Tidak, tunggu, kau lebih sering bersikap menyebalkan daripada bersikap normal." Sasori mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Itu tergantung sudut pandangmu."

"Kau tahu, terkadang caramu berbicara sama seperti kakekku." Sakura mengamati sosok Sasori. Pemuda itu memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya, wajah pemuda itu pun seperti anak berusia empat belas atau lima belas tahun. "Itu tidak cocok dengan wajahmu yang seperti masih berusia belasan tahun."

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar pepatah _don't judge the book from it cover_? Atau orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarimu?" Sakura memutar bola matanya. Gadis itu melangkah mendekati Sasori, namun setiap kali ia mengambil langkah maju, Sasori mengambil satu langkah mundur, sehingga jarak mereka akan tetap sama.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Jangan menyentuhku."

Sakura menatap kesal ke arah Sasori. Ia kembali melangkah maju, dan kembali pemuda itu mengambil langkah mundur, Sakura dengan cepat meraih tangan Sasori. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat merasakan bahwa akhirnya ia bisa meraih pemuda berambut merah itu, akan tetapi senyumnya memudar saat tangannya hanya meraih udara kosong.

"Jangan menyentuhku jika kau masih ingin hidup." Ucap Sasori yang kini berada di belakangnya.

"…. Apa itu artinya kau akan membunuhku jika aku menyentuhmu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap wajah Sasori. Entah mengapa, tapi ucapan pemuda itu sama sekali tak membuatnya takut.

"Tidak, karena kau akan mati dengan sendirinya." Sakura terdiam mendengar jawaban Sasori. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Jadi…, maksudmu apa?" Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya dan tidak mau balas menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Sasori, Apa kau meminum darah?" Sasori mengalihkan tatapannya dari lantai dan menatap menatap Sakura dengan aneh.

"Aku bukan seorang psikopat. Dan aku bukan _vampire_ seperti karakter kesayanganmu itu. Aku bukan makhluk menjijikkan yang meminum darah agar bisa hidup abadi." Sakura bisa merasakan ucapan Sasori mengandung emosi yang tajam. "Aku bukan monster."

"Tentu, aku tahu hal itu bodoh. Kau manusia. Sama sepertiku." Ucapan Sakura membuat pemuda itu terpaku. Manusia. Apakah ia manusia?

Pemuda itu melangkah maju mendekati Sakura dan menyentuh daun pintu yang berada di belakang tubuh gadis itu. mata Sakura terbelalak saat melihat jendela itu melebur karena sentuhan sang pemuda. Sama seperti saat ia melakukannya dulu.

"Aku bukan manusia. Kenapa? Kau takut?" Sasori menatap Sakura yang menatapnya dengan mata yang membesar. Gadis itu sama saja. Ia pasti akan pergi ketakutan dan meneriakinya sebagai monster.

Pemuda itu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan saat tiba-tiba saja suara gadis itu terdengar, "kau mau kemana?" langkah Sasori terhenti, pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan mendapati gadis itu menatapnya dengan tegas.

"Lebih baik kau kembali jika kau takut padaku." Tatapan Sakura melembut saat mendengar ucapan Sasori. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati sang pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Bukankah kau yang takut? Kau takut semua yang kau sentuh akan menghilang, termasuk sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin kau lindungi." Langkah Sakura terhenti saat ia sudah berada tepat di hadapan pemuda itu. tiba-tiba saja sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. "Ah, sekarang aku tahu mengapa kau tidak ingin keluar dari puri ini. Dulu aku bingung, kau tidak takut dengan matahari, kau juga bisa keluar dari puri ini dengan mudah seperti kau mengeluarkanku waktu itu. Kau mengurung dirimu di dalam puri dan tidak ingin keluar karena kau takut semuanya lenyap. Kau memilih sendiri karena kau takut kesepian." Rahang Sasori mengeras mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Diam."

"Tapi Sasori, tidak semua yang ada di dunia ini serapuh bayanganmu. Ada hal yang tidak akan hilang meskipun kau menyentuhnya." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap wajah Sasori dengan sebuah keyakinan, "seperti cinta."

"Dia tidak akan lenyap meskip—"

"KELUAR!"

"Saso—"

"KELUAR!"

…

Peristiwa itu sudah terjadi sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Sejak saat itu entah mengapa gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak menemuinya. Mungkin gadis itu takut padanya? Cinta…. Andai gadis itu tahu bahwa salah satu alasan ia mengurung dirinya di puri tua ini adalah karena kata yang sama. Cinta.

"Rupanya anda disini," Sasori menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Danzo membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan. "Lebih baik anda segera makan. Makanannya akan saya letakkan di tempat biasanya."

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan menyentuh benda-benda itu kan?" Langkah Danzo terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Sasori. Tiga puluh tahun melayani pemuda itu, tidak sekalipun pemuda itu berbicara dengannya. "Lebih baik kau membawanya kembali. Aku tak membutuhkannya."

"…. Aku mengerti." Danzo membalikkan tubuhnya dan membungkukkan badanya ke arah Sasori.

"Apa ada sesuatu? Diluar terdengar ramai."

"Ah, maafkan saya. Saya akan memperingati mereka untuk menjauh dari puri ini. Saat ini sedang dilakukan acara pemakanan nyonya presiden. Beliau meninggal karena tembakan dari pemberontak. Keributan terjadi karena tiba-tiba saja kondisi nona Haruno semakin memburuk di acara pemakaman."

…

Sakura menatap lengannya yang dipasangi selang infus. Selang-selang lain juga berada di tubuhnya, mengawasi kinerja detak jantungnya yang melemah. Sejak malam terjadinya penembakan pada ibunya, kondisinya tiba-tiba memburuk. Kejadiannya terjadi tepat satu bulan yang lalu. Saat itu ia baru saja kembali dari puri dengan kecewa karena pertengkarannya dengan Sasori saat tiba-tiba Yamato, sekretaris ayahnya berlari tergopoh-gopoh menjemputnya, dan mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit.

Disana ia menjumpai ibunya berada dalam kondisi koma karena terkena tembakan lima longsong peluru. Ayahnya berkata bahwa itu merupakan ulah para pemberontak. Saat itu mereka sedang dalam kunjungan ke salah satu distrik di Tokyo dan tiba-tiba mereka diserang dengan rentetan senjata. Ayahnya selamat karena sang ibu langsung melindungi tubuh ayahnya.

"Kumohon, buka matamu Mebuki…. Aku tidak akan memaafan diriku jika kau pergi. Kumohon buka matamu." Sakura melihat ayahnya yang tengah menangis di samping ranjang rumah sakit sambil menggenggam tangan ibunya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya terasa sakit.

_Tou-san…._

…

Sakura sedang menatap bulan purnama dari arah balkon kamarnya saat tiba-tiba saja melihat sesosok pemuda berambut merah. Sebuah senyuman lembut terhias di wajahnya saat sosok itu berjalan ke arah ranjangnya. Akhirnya dia datang.

"Kau keluar dari puri." Ucap gadis itu lemah. Sasori melirik ke arah selang-selang yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak berkata padaku bahwa kau sakit."

"Kau tidak pernah mendengar pepatah _A secret makes a women women_? Sebuah rahasia akan membuat seorang wanita lebih memikat." Ucapnya berusaha bercanda. "Hei Sasori, aku penasaran akan satu hal dari dulu. Berapa umurmu? Aku sudah pernah berkata bahwa kau berbicara sep—"

"Aku lahir di jaman Meiji." Mata Sakura membulat. Jaman Meiji? Itu artinya pemuda itu lebih tua daripada kakeknya.

"Kau tidak seperti kakek-kakek." Ucap Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya.

"Bodoh." Gumam Sasori pelan. "…. Aku mendengar kabar mengenai Mebuki." Senyuman di wajah Sakura menghilang. Raut wajah gadis itu secara otomatis berubah menjadi sendu.

"_Kaa-san_ selalu ingin bertemu denganmu tapi aku tidak pernah mengijinkannya." Ucap Sakura lirih. "Aku tak ingin ia menggodaku. Selain itu aku takut jika kalian bertemu maka kau akan jauh lebih sering berbicara dengannya daripada denganku. _Kaa-san_ adalah wanita yang hebat, tidak sepertiku yang membosankan. Ia pasti bisa membuatmu berbicara lebih sering, tidak sepertiku…. Seharusnya aku mempertemukannya denganmu." Sasori menatap Sakura yang kini tengah menutup matanya, menyesal karena tak pernah mengiyakan keinginan ibunya.

"Tidak akan ada orang yang tertarik pada monster sepertiku. Sudah kukatakan. Aku bukan manusia." Gadis itu membuka matanya dan menatap Sasori dengan gusar.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau bernafas _kan_? Itu artinya kau juga makhluk hidup. Sama sepertiku!" nafas Sakura terengah-engah. Amarah menguasai emosinya.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Suara mesin pembaca detak jantung menggema di dalam ruangan.

"Orang tuaku. Mereka meninggalkanku. Saat mereka menyadari kekuatanku mereka menjauhiku dan menyebutku monster. Kau salah. Sentuhanku bisa melenyapkan cinta mereka." Sakura memandang Sasori dengan terkejut. Pemuda itu mengucapkannya tanpa ada emosi yang terpancar di bahwa ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ayah dan ibunya menjauhinya dan menyebutnya monster. "Tanganku bisa melenyapkan semuanya."

Sasori memandang Sakura dengan panik saat gadis itu menarik lepas semua selang yang berada di tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gadis itu berusaha bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah mendekati Sasori.

"…. Tidak, kau yang salah." Ucap Sakura lirih. "Tanganmu tak bisa melenyapkanku." Ucap gadis itu. Sasori melangkah mundur saat melihat Sakura yang ingin menggapainya.

"Mungkin sentuhanmu akan membuatku menghilang, tapi tidak dengan ingatanmu tentangku. Perasaanku padamu. Itu akan tetap ada…." Sebuah senyuman terhias di wajah pucat Sakura. "Hei, apa kau pernah dengan pepatah bahwa keinginan orang yang akan mati harus dikabulkan atau kau akan terkena nasib buruk selamanya? Peluklah aku." Rahang Sasori mengeras.

"Kau tak akan mati."

"Aku akan mati Sasori. Tapi aku tidak ingin mati dikelilingi dengan selang-selang aneh di sekujur tubuhku. Aku lebih menginginkan berada di pelukanmu."

"Kau tidak ingin menyentuhku. Kau hanya merasa simpati. Lagipula sudah kukatakan, **kau tak akan mati**."

"Hei, jika seorang wanita menyarakan perasaannya sang pria tidak boleh menganggapnya bercanda atau berkata jika sang wanita salah menafsirkan perasaannya. Jika kau tidak menyukaiku, kau cukuup menolakku. Tak usah bersimpati karena aku akan ma—"

"Kau tidak akan mati!" potong Sasori dengan emosi. Sakura menatap Sasori dengan sendu.

"Semua makhluk hidup akan mati Sasori. Aku, ataupun dirimu. Hanya saja kau memiliki kemampuan hidup yang lebih panjang dariku. Kau seharusnya bahagia karena hal itu. kau bisa bertemu dengan banyak orang dibandingkan denganku, dan kau bisa membuat kenangan yang jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan aku."

"Aku tidak butuh itu." Sakura tersenyum mendengar kekeras kepalaan pemuda berambut merah itu. andai saja ibunya masih ada, ia akan memberitahukannya bahwa ada yang lebih keras kepala dibandingkan dirinya.

"Kalau begitu hiduplah untukku, buatlah kenangan yang banyak karena aku sudah tidak bisa membuatnya lagi. Lindungilah orang-orang karena aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka." Sasori memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau menatap wajah Sakura. "Berbahagialah sebagai penggantiku." Tubuh Sasori menegang saat merasakan sebuah pelukan di tubuhnya. Hangat…. Terlambat.

"Aku menyukaimu Sasori." Air mata pemuda itu mengalir saat menyaksikan tubuh sang gadis melebur di pelukannya.

"Kumohon, jangan mati…." Sebuah senyuman untuk terakhir kalinya terpatri di wajah Sakura. Dengan perlahan gadis itu mengecup bibi Sasori dengan bibirnya yang sebentar lagi akan melebur sama seperti bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Berbahagialah."

…

Lima puluh tahun telah berlalu. Pemuda berambut merah itu kini tak lagi bermukim di sebuah puri tua di kawasan istana. Kini ia lebih memilih mengembara dan menghabiskan waktunya di berbagai tempat, mencoba berbagai macam hal baru. Sebagai penggantinya.

Saat ini ia berada di sebuah hutan Sakura di salah satu wilayah di Nagoya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat helaian berwarna merah muda terjatuh dari dahan pohon menuju tanah. Cantik. Ia mencoba berbahagia, meskipun terkadang air matanya masih mengalir saat mengingat gadis berambut merah muda itu. ia akan berbahagia, sebagai penggantinya.

**END**

**a.n:** _Hai there_…. Ini merupakan fict contoh dari event ALM III. Seperti biasanya Event ini mengusung tema yang berbeda-beda dari event sebelumnya. Fict ini merupakan contoh dari tema Body dengan tema (A) atau tubuh itu sendiri dengan fungsinya. Dalam hal ini digunakan tema sentuhan.

Aku mau meminta maaf atas cerita yang abal-abal ini, dari konflik sampe ke ending kayaknya rush banget. Arghhh maafkan akuuuu *nangis di pangkuan Sai.

Bener-bener maaf ya… bener-bener… :'(

Bagi kalian yang membaca fict ini, ayo ikutan event ini! Sebarkan virus SasoSaku ke seluruh FNI. Lalalalalala. Peraturan dan tema-tema dalam event ini bisa kalian lihat di biodata akun ini.

_**Spread SasoSaku all over the world**_

Sign,

Sanji's wife


End file.
